Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by ErikandChristine
Summary: From the author who brought you 100 ways to annoy Voldemort, The Hottest and Sexiest Dark Lord, Never Say Goodbye...comes the seventh installment of the series...close to the real thing as much as possible.


**After having read and made some theories...and reading what will and what will not happen in the seventh book, I have decided to make a new HP 7 fic...after having decided to discard my last one. I'm trying to make it as right as possible, no farfetched schemes things likely to happen...and little things we never noticed...**

**Enjoy...and REVIEW!**

**Chapter One**

_Harry was panting hard as he ran down the corridor. There were so many doors, but he knew the one he was looking for. He turned right and staggered up to the door at the end of the hall. The door was set ajar and yellow light streamed out onto the dark, cold floor. Harry's heart felt heavy as he pushed it open. _

_He stepped inside and automatically the door closed behind him. He spun around to see that no one was there and turned back to look around the room. It was small and cramped. There stood his Godfather…_

"_Sirius!" he screamed. He watched, as Sirius looked the same as he did the last he saw him. Suddenly, as if he were reliving the nightmare, Sirius had a pained expression on his face and slowly he fell back through the same veil. _

_Harry dashed forward to grab his arm. He would save him this time. Harry's fingers brushed Sirius' robes, but he continued to fall. The curtains billowed and swerved around his falling body. Harry opened his mouth to let out a scream, but it was choked when he felt a cold arm grasp his hand and pull him through. _

_Before he knew it, he too was falling through the veil. He strained his neck and looked back at the cold empty room, his outstretched hand tried to grasp edge of the veil but he felt another cold hand pull him forward. He felt himself float through the air. He wasn't falling anymore, he was sustained in a cold mass. _

_He swerved his head to see blank expressionless faces grasp at him. They came from every direction. Voices were filling his head. Harry tried to get away but he was still floating through the air. He couldn't move. _

_They were getting closer, and the faces twisted to form a deformed expression. They looked at him with this longing. They were going to get him, Harry knew. He had nowhere to escape. He tried to pull away put the cold frail fingers grasped tightly onto him. He felt the cold seep through him. All he heard was the pounding of his heart._

Harry awoke with a sharp gasp. He broke into a cold sweat and looked around to he was tangled in his blanket. He wrenched himself away the sheets and stumbled out of bed. He was still at the Dursleys, but it was more comforting to be here than the room in his dream. It seemed so real and every night it was the same. Every time he would try to save Sirius…but he would get caught himself.

He didn't know what the dream could mean, when he had dreams like this they usually meant something but he was never good at interpreting things like this…

8888888

"Maybe…" Harry said aloud as he was reading the letter. After his abnormal dream he had been debating all day whether he should inform Ron and Hermione. It was bad enough his head was throbbing in pain but he was talking to himself.

"Should I send them a note?"

"Of course!"

"What if that dream meant nothing?"

"What if it did mean something?"

"And if it didn't I would just make 'em worry for no reason, and then they'd hate me."

"Well, duh, you'd just make them wake up for no reason. But if it did mean something, wouldn't they be even angrier you didn't inform them?"

"Yeah that's true too…but what should I do!"

"Hah don't ask me, how would I know?"

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I am you. You're talking to yourself…"

"Uuggh!" Harry grumbled. He couldn't even talk to himself. Everyone was gone, no godfather, no parents and no more Dumbledore. Dumbledore, that's it, Harry thought, if he would trust Dumbledore with a note why couldn't he trust his best friends. Hesitantly Harry began his letter.

When he was finally finished, after throwing out five unfinished copies, he woke up an ungrateful Hedwig who hooted softly in annoyance, and sent the letters with her. One was for Ron who hopefully wouldn't share it with anyone and the other was for Hermionie who would surely send back a reply as quick as possible.

Yes maybe not, he thought to himself, he had gotten a reply after waiting endlessly. This is what the wrinkled parchment read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hedwig came over to Ron's first and this is why there is only letter because I'm also staying here. I had just come not only a few hours back and I'm glad to hear from you. Ron's dads is going to send transportation by the end of the next week so you can come over, and prepare yourself for a lot of security. _

_Your note was disturbing and I can't tell what it could possibly be caused from. If you haven't been having them for a long time then it must be all right. Its only one dream. Its possible it's because you're nervous and depressed about all that has happened._

_Ron thinks it's because of the toffees George and Fred sent for your early birthday present. (I hope you haven't eaten them all!). Anyway, don't think too hard about the dream it probably means nothing. We hope you're okay, can't wait for you to come._

_Love Ron and Hermione_

"No of course not, why would the dream mean anything." Harry sighed, "It was just my nerves. Hermione's right. I shouldn't have listened to myself." He chuckled at his foolishness.

Yet he did not believe it himself. His eyes lingered on the one sentence since it had arrived, _if you haven't been having them for a long time it's all right, it's only one dream._ But it had been happening more than one time and it wasn't one dream and he knew there would be others. He could not even reassure himself because he knew it would be a lie.

888888

Harry carefully tiptoed down the stairs making sure not to make any sudden movement or noises, as he did every breakfast morning, now. Ever since he had come back from Hogwarts the Durselys had been acing very strange around his presence. When he stepped of the train station Dudley had whimpered around him . Aunt Petunia had been giving him more food than before, which as a result caused an angry Dudley since he had been on a diet. Uncle Vernon had not spoken to him since, not that Harry really cared, but it was awkward being near him and not receiving an insult.

Slowly he moved to his seat on the dining table and was greeted by silence and a plate filled with warm pancakes. Taken aback by this gesture Harry hesitated before he began shoveling it in his mouth, even though they had been doing it for the past few weeks he couldn't get used to the idea.

When he ate nearly half way through them he felt he could eat no longer and put his fork down. Aunt Petunia gave a disapproving look; she would have to throw them out again. Reluctantly, Harry remained at the table; he wanted to tell them that Mr. Weasley would be coming, after all the previous unexpected visits had turned to disaster, it was only fair he warn them this time.

"Ahem", Harry cleared his throat and got the Dursleys undivided attention. "Er, you know Ron's dad." He saw the Dursleys grimace, "Well he's going to come at the end of next week and uh, pick me up."

Uncle Vernon looked like a beet red tomato and his vein was throbbing so much Harry considered ducking for cover. Aunt Petunia was white a sheet and Dudley looked ready to faint, there was fear in his eyes and satisfied with the results Harry left the table calmly.

Harry nearly skipped his way to his room. He was leaving early, he wouldn't have to see them again and he'd be able to spend his time with Ron and Hermione at Bill's wedding. After that he could go back to Hogwarts and ---

He stopped and sat stiffly on his bed. No, he couldn't, he couldn't go back to Hogwarts, he had other plans. Much more important plans. Defeating Voldemort was his new destiny. It had always been and he was going to complete his destiny.

88888

"Four Mysterious attacks have occurred," the reporter announced, "The causes and weapons are unknown."

Harry listened in closely. He was finally given the privilege to watch TV. Although it was only the news, he at least had access to what was happening in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world. This particular news sent a weird vibe through him. Wincing Harry paid close attention.

"The police are still investigating. They were informed by neighbors who were disturbed by the apparent screaming from within these four separate houses. Although they have been located in different places, quite a wide separation by the way, the events and scene are yet the same. Now we will hear more from Chris."

The scene changed to Chris' face. "Thank you Brenda. As you will notice this is a live presentation and the grave incident that has happened in one of the four houses is being shown. This is the scene of the crime."

Harry could tell the reporter was nervous. "You can see that behind is the house, where the attack took place. There was severe damage done inside. A great evidence was found as it seems the door has been blasted….by what is not known. Let us talk to Inspector Gorde."

The camera moved to another face."Uh well, we have searched the house and are still looking for clues in each of the houses. It will not be revealed who were the victims, yes they have been found dead. Not a mark has been found on their bodies, one couple have had signs of teared skins,… signs of wolves."

"Thank you," Bill said and turned back to the screen, "Back to you Brenda."

"Uh yes. As you just saw now that attack happened no more than an hour ago, we will keep you updated, and you must take serious precaution. Moving on we have an interview with a new inventor who has made a new discovery of a species of worms giving laryngitis…."

Harry was no longer interested. He got up slowly with a serious but worried expression. Just as Dudley was about to ask Harry if he could have his dessert an owl came flying in.

Quickly Harry took the bird and untied the contents attached to its leg. He ignored the screams of the Dursleys and sent the owl away with a knut. Slowly he looked down and saw the Daily Prophet, a very recent update. It was about the attack.

It was a mystery here to as to who killed them but not how or who had died. Plopping down with a heavy heart he read the first article:

**Mass Death Eater Attack**

_The Daily Prophet had some fellow reporters in an invisible charm to inspect the mansions. The result and scene is similar to each house. Damage done in the house seeming as if someone was looking for something or someone…_

_The first House belonged to Henry Hoglewash, he lived alone so only one life was lost in that house. It seems that he has been hit by an Avada Kadavera curse as the others have been. _

_In the next house a couple lived together and they were the only ones no hit by a curse. They had signs of injuries of a werewolf. The impact was wild and caused tragic and brutal death._

_The other houses belong to brother and sister the Quagmire twins, Elizabeth and Michel. They suffered the Avada Kadavera spell. There were also Dark Marks above these house but there were a couple of Wizards dressed as muggles who made it disappear form the air and not attract any muggles. So it is concluded that Death Eaters are the ones who have caused this grief. So please take the precautions and tips given in the previous year about imperius curses and inferi's. _

_More frequent updates will be posted and delivered by our owls to all that have subscribed. _

Harry threw down the newspaper in pain not because his scar was hurting. After a whole year of no contact of Voldemort through his scar, it has started to hurt now. _Why?_ Thought Harry. He released Voldemort was probably happy about the killings. It wasn't helping that the Dursleys were screaming at him at bringing in an owl.

"It wasn't like you saw." Harry tried to explain. His hand was pressed hardly against his forehead as if it would stop the searing pain.

"Not like how we saw! We aren't stupid! Do we look stupid!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

Harry looked up at them, Dudley looked like he had wet himself at the sight of the midnight owl that flew in with the paper, Uncle Vernon was blue and his fat was seeping through his collar and shirt tails, Aunt Petunia was turning whiter and whiter as her veins began to stand out.

"Uhh do you want me to tell you the truth?" Harry managed to say.

"What do you mean to say. And why are you holding your head like that boy? Is our yelling giving a migraine-.."

He was cut of by a stammering Petunia, "No..no..look at him hes..g..glowing..oh dear lord."

It was true although Harry couldn't see it, but you could see the pain he felt in his pain. Without meaning to he gave out a cry of agony and dropped to the floor. Right at that moment they all went completely silent and so did everything else. The lights, the TV., even the clock that ran on batteries stop ticking. It was complete silent.

Harry, on his knees, felt the pain leave him slowly, his head was throbbing a little but it didnt hurt as much. Heaving softly he got up to go to the stairs. Before he reached the stairs a bony hand touched his shoulder and spun him around.

"Are you okay now Harry?" Aunt Petunia said gently. Harry taken aback at the fact that she had called him Harry and was concerned answered slowly.

"Yes now I am ..er.. thanks for asking." At that moment everything blinked on. The very second it was such a surprise nearly everyone had to take a couple of steps back. Harry astounded by this ran up the stairs without a word.

_Did I just do that? If so, how? How…_

88888

Harry paced his room and stopped every few seconds to ram his head on the wall, as if it would help him find the answer. He couldn't get why this was happening to him. What was this "unknown power", was it even coming from him?

He pulled his trunk away from under his heap of cleaned laundry. He began packing everything, and I mean everything. He put in all his schoolbooks (although he didn't know whether he'd be needing it anymore), his cloaks that still fits him, extra clothes, spell materials, his cauldron, his dress robes, all his candy for his pre-birthday greeting from the Weasley's and Hermione. When he felt he could no longer fill it anymore he moved to his desk to find extra parchment.

Just as Harry began to write his first sentence he heard his door creak open. He turned to find a wistful Aunt Petunia. "Uh...er I'm kind of in a middle of something." He said not so pleasantly.

Aunt Petunia nodded knowing, "I see you've packed," she said looking at the trunk.

Harry stumbled over as he said on the bed groping the head board, "Yeah..well-,"

Aunt Petunia cut him off, "No Harry. You know you can't leave now. It's not time." Harry nodded glumly staring at his hands.

"Look," she continued. "I know we haven't been nice to at all, from the time you have been living with us."

Harry looked up expectantly at this point. "Well you remember when….Professor... Dumbledore…said he was glad we hadn't been treating you the same as Dudlekins. Well, I realized what he meant." Harry's eyebrow shot up, but he kept his silence and watched as she moved to the windowsill hesitantly.

She remained silent for a few minutes studying real hard at the glass as if it would answer for her. "We have spoiled Dudley and we've made him more reassured that whatever harm he may come into we'll be there to bail him out. We've never given you a protected feeling."

Aunt Petunia took a deep breathe and stopped to chose her words carefully, "Went you went off you hated This You-Know-Who individual because he killed your parents, you hated him even more because ou had to live with us for all this while and you obviously didn't enjoy your stay."

"If we had spoiled you and given you even more protection, you would felt secure and looked forward to come back to us. No it increased your anger your desire to finish him off and unleashed something within you. You see now you are determined even more to kill What-His-Supposed-Scary-Name-Is." She turned away from Harry and continued to look through the window.

Harry who had been sitting all this time perfectly still and quiet was speechless but the question that formed in mind now was what she had said before her last comment. "It unleashed something within me?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "Don't you see Harry. When you made Dudlepoo get locked behind the glass in the zoo, you had no…. wand…or any idea of being a..a..wizard. And when you made your Aunt blow, it wasn't funny by the way," she stopped and gave a stern look at the smirking Harry, who had now turned grave in serious. "Also, what happened tonight. That's another thing."

"But why?" mumbled Harry who now realized what she meant by an inner power.

" I don't know but you must understand that you do a special and all I know is that it'll help you in the future. The sooner you find how to use it _and_ control it, the better. This may sound weird coming from me…but when were dropped on our doorstep Dumbledore did warn me about your little magic…and what might happen." With that she left the room closing the door gently behind her.

Harry sat puzzled and stunned at Aunt Petunia's advice. Then the howler came into mind, the one from Dumbledore to Petunia: "Remember my last!"This was also the longest conversation he had ever had with her other than the lecture about how to mow the lawn before the rest of Dursleys woke up.

Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived, the one who defeated Voldemort six times including the time he defeated him only being a baby, had powers. Inner power. What will this lead to………


End file.
